There has been proposed a method for stacking multiple semiconductor chips together and sealing the stacked semiconductor chips in a resin for a device required to have a large capacity such as a NAND flash memory. Attention has been paid to a stacking scheme based on TSV (through silicon via) in order to further increase a transmission rate of signals in or out of each semiconductor chip.